Estar feliz
by Hel P. Maxwell
Summary: Una historia dedicada a Gon, celebrando su cumpleaños con un kirugon. Killua no sabe que regalarle a su novio por su cumpleaños numero dieciséis pero al fin de cuentas tendrá el mejor presente para su amado.


Estar feliz

Gon y Killua llevan siendo novios desde hace unos tres años. Se querían con todo lo que tenían y hasta lo que no, no necesitaban más. El único que veía hermosas y sinceras sonrisa de Killua además de su vulnerabilidad era nada más y nada menos que su novio Gon freccs, la persona con la que mantenía tres años de relación y un año viviendo juntos. A pesar de tener escasos quince años se amaban.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para esos dos, no, hoy era el cumpleaños de Gon, la persona más importante en el mundo para nuestro alvino. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ni si quiera había dormido pensando en lo que le podría regalar al pelinegro, la única persona que le podría causar un desvelo a causa de pensar en un regalo digno. Que le hiciera feliz a un que todo lo que Killua le daba lo hacía realmente feliz sin importar el "que". La cabeza del mayor comenzaba a formar ideas morbosas sobre el regalo, ambos eran vírgenes, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, no es que no le quisiera entregar su primera vez a Gon, el lo haría sin dudar, le entregaría cada pedazo de pureza que tenía, toda la inocencia que contenía, y a un después de perder su virginidad seguiría entregándole su cuerpo. Pero eso no sería un regalo puesto que el que más deseaba intimidad con Gon era Killua por lo tanto sería un regalo para el alvino lo que le haría sentir culpable, es por eso que esa idea estaba completamente descartada. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan difícil pero era de esperarse ya que todos los años era lo mismo, cada vez se hacía más difícil pensar en que darle a Gon como cumpleaños.

Ni se había dado cuenta y ya había pasado una hora, los rayos de luz comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la habitación iluminando todo. Era una luz tenue debido a que apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Oh Dios que haría si Gon se despertaba y el a un no había pensado en un presente para regalarle, ¿se enojaría? Vaya que dilema, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no quería a su novio furioso ¡en su cumpleaños!

Por supuesto que una fiesta no era una opción, ese no era un regalo, además Kurapika y Leorio ayudaban a organizarle una. El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir amenazadoramente rápido, como si todo estuviera en su contra.

Bien tenía un plan, en cuanto Gon despertara le diría 'Feliz cumpleaños Gon' lo besaría y "fingiría" que no tenía un regalo para él (lo cual era cierto, por eso las comillas) y usaría el tiempo restante para pensar en el dichoso regalo que tanto le atormentaba. La hora llego y la luz penetraba todo el cuarto. Gon algo somnoliento se despertaba quitándose la pereza poco a poco. Se refregaba los ojos mirando a su novio que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, hace tiempo que dormían así (Gon encima de Killua). El ex -asesino lo miró y lo beso en los labios como su habitual 'buenos días'. Eventualmente el morenito le devolvió el beso, se hicieron arrumacos y se mimaron un buen rato en lo que se acostumbraban a la luz del día.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gon, te amo mucho~- Decía melodiosamente, ronroneando al mismo tiempo. Abrazándolo y acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras Gon sonreía ampliamente.

-Gracias, yo también te amo mucho, Killua- Ambos adolescentes volvieron a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso permitiendo que sus lenguas entraran a la boca contigua, rosándose y compitiendo por territorio, normalmente Killua salía victorioso en ese tipo de encuentros pero como hoy era cumpleaños del menor lo dejaría ganar sólo por este día. Acción resulto satisfactoria para el pelinegro que con una simple sonrisa triunfante le decía 'te derrote', no era usual que el alvino se dejara vencer por lo que se debía aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se tenía.

-Bajemos, te preparare el desayuno- Le dedico una sonrisa a su pareja, normalmente el que cocinaba era Gon pero esta ocasión era especial. Antes de salir Killua tomo las mejillas del pelinegro y junto sus narices comenzando a ladear su cabeza dándole un beso esquimal, nariz con nariz. Al soltarlo lo tomo de la mano y bajaron por las escaleras.

Gon tomo asiento en unas de las sillas del comedor mientras que Killua se ponía un delantal y entraba a la cocina para preparar algo. Se empezaban a oír ruidos provenientes de la cocina y un olor horrendo. Por algo Gon era quien cocinaba, el pelinegro corrió para ver lo que pasaba encontrándose con algo quemado.

-¡Aggh! Lo arruine de nuevo…- Se decía Killua que no se percataba a un de la presencia de Gon quien lo miraba enternecido, por la imagen de su alvino frustrado por no poder prepararle algo comestible en su cumpleaños- Debo comenzar a leer esas revistas de cocina que compra Gon- Quitó la "comida" quemada del satén y se dispuso a hacer algo nuevo que implicara menos guiso. Abrió un paquete de tocino y lo vacio en el aceite que ya estaba caliente, comenzando a freír los trozos de carne.

-Se te quemaran si no los volteas- A Killua le dio un respingo mientras era abrazado por la espalda y besado suavemente en el cuello, Gon tomo una de las manos del alvino que tenía la espátula y con cuidado la manejo para que volteara el tocino que ya estaba crujiente.

-Idiota no me espantes así- Gruño fingiendo enojo haciendo reír al menor por lo bajo, el ex –asesino giro un poco su rostro para robarle un beso rápido a su novio que no tuvo tiempo para corresponderle.- Regresa a la mesa y espera tu desayuno- Ordeno señalando el comedor, el pelinegro salió de la cocina haciendo un puchero.

En poco tiempo Killua se dirigía hacía Gon con cuatro platos de tocino con huevo, fruta picada al lado y dos waffles con crema batida y miel en el otro plato, era un desayuno sencillo pero para el moreno el mejor de los manjares ya que era hecho por su amado y ese sólo hecho hacía que le supiera tan bien.

-Sabe delicioso Killua- Su boca estaba llena de tocino.

-Gracias y no hables con la boca llena porque a alguien se le podría antojar y saborearla dentro de tu boca- El comentario hizo que el menor se atragantara y se sonrojara visiblemente, Killua lo socorrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Killua!- Se quejo pero el otro no le dejo protestar más y lo beso lamiendo su cavidad con sabor a tocino, Gon no se resistió y saboreo la dulce crema batida que tenía la boca del alvino.

-Gon- Susurro en voz sensual mientras revolvía sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que le decía 'di ah' y le llevaba un trozo de fresa a la boca.

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños Gon, quiero que se sepa que soy fan de esta hermosa pareja, disculpen si no es muy bueno jaja lo hice con prisa porque lo quería terminar el primer capítulo antes de que el día terminara y pues aquí esta, espero que a los lectores fans de esta pareja les haya gustado. 5/5/13 que lindo y pronto celebraremos el cumpleaños de Killua que está a unos pocos meses de llevarse a cabo, es un muy buen día los dibujantes celebran dibujando cosas de Gon y deseándole un buen cumpleaños y por otro lado los escritores escriben como tributo a Gon, están reconfortante saber qué también lo celebran de una u otra forma. ¡Enjoy!_


End file.
